


Our First Last Kiss

by chilipeppers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (past) Shiro/Adam, Alcohol, Ass Play, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Desperation, Drugs, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Kerberos Mission, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking, Some angst, Weed, jerking off, only slight ass play, public?, sort of public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilipeppers/pseuds/chilipeppers
Summary: After his sour break up with Adam, Shiro gets drunk, and goes to see Keith. Mischief ensues. Story starts pre kerb but will hit up other parts of the time line for Shiro and Keith to connect more, and also get separated more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to write for awhile and i have a lot of ideas to add as i go! shiro and keith are both adults im pretty sure i even mention their ages in the story since it starts pre kerb.. if you think i need to tag anything please let me know ive never done this before!!

Shiro was a clear headed individual, a model citizen with strong morals and a big ole heart. On a normal day he would go about his business, even on the days where his mood was at its low points, he never really went off the rails or made decisions that would make or break his spirit and relationships. Or at least he thought so until he was sitting alone at his dorm, days after his boyfriend.. Uh, Ex-boyfriend, has walked out on him for finally following his heart and doing something for himself, not others around him. Adam must have been a more clear headed individual for being able to so easily walking out on someone who he claimed to love. Someone he claimed he wanted to marry until only those few short days ago.

In actuality Shiro’s entire world was not picture perfect and after those words left Adam’s mouth his world came crashing down. Not in the.. No one likes me sort of emotional distress, but the, I thought you really loved and supported me sort of crash. Though, he had to admit the nights before the argument that he’d spent with Adam were not memorable. When they talked it didn’t feel as light hearted, when there hands touched he felt no spark. When they kissed he didn’t get goosebumps, and even when they fucked that’s all it was. Fucking. Shiro’s thoughts were swirling around him, every good memory with Adam was replaced with a cold shoulder.

Besides, it was never pity that Shiro was after, and maybe that’s what Adam’s affections turned into. Not real love for the man he said he wanted to be with, just careful steps to tiptoe around someone who now was broken in his eyes. Someone to take care of, and if he went on this mission he would be liable for anything that happened simply because the principal in his head was that people would think Adam “let” him go, not that it was his own choice because it was what he loved to do and didn’t want to stop until he died. 

Dying..

Shiro shook his head to snap out of his depressing train of thoughts, undoing his work shirt and shrugging it off, left with his undershirt and pants. He let out a soft sigh, the apartment didn’t look very lived in since he was almost finished moving out of his and into Adam’s, so boxes hid in the corners of the rooms, littering mostly his bedroom. It might be a wise idea to sleep on the couch, he thought, scratching his head and shuffling over to the kitchen area.

Reminiscing the old days, Shiro made himself rice and stir fried vegetables. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered eating rice, ramen, cereal and the like- whatever was easy to come by anyway. The old days… It really wasn’t that long ago, it’s an exaggeration to say the least. He’s only 25 and counting.

Shiro sat at his little table alone, and turned on the TV. Late night shows never caught his attention but the silence of being alone this long was getting to him so he’d rather listen to late night TV than only hear the sound of himself eating. And honestly, he was still extremely frustrated and had also managed to grab a few beers, setting them on the table in front of him. Yeah, he wasn’t much of a drinker most of the time but it was a special occasion, he’d just been dumped and his mood was pretty shit.  
Shiro cracked open one of the beers and worked on his rice, only using the TV for background noise at first. But it was hard to ignore when it a scene began, two young people in love and all that, it made him pretty sick to his stomach at first, going to chug the rest of his first drink, and change the channel until he really focused on one of the two. They looked really familiar, he couldn’t put his finger on it at first, furrowing his brows and already half heartedly going for another drink. Shiro was set on getting wasted, so he could drown his sorrows and maybe pass out on the couch, the bed was bigger, more lonely.

It was as he kept watching the movie, and getting more and more wasted, that the person was really attractive. At some point, several beers down and a he was maybe feeling less like dying in his room and maybe leaving to do something, he realized the person looked like Keith. Now, he wasn’t sure how he felt, with the mix of emotions he was experiencing. Keith, the fact that he was really attractive to Shiro. Maybe it was the guilt of feeling the way he did.

Or it was the fact that he remembered he’d promised Keith a few more training sessions even after it got out to him that Shiro wasn’t completely well and was still pursuing his dream to go to space. Shiro realized.. Keith never pitied him, or told him it was a bad idea or got angry because he was doing something so dangerous. Keith got mad because he thought Shiro didn’t trust him enough to tell him, or thought he was too young to understand.. But, he really didn’t think that, at least he didn’t think of it that way until Keith had yelled at him.

But drunk Shiro’s thought process wasn’t that complicated at the moment, he just wanted to get to Keith’s to apologize and tell him he was really cute. No wait scratch that last part, Shiro threw his coat back on, not bothering to close it, tank top under the coat in full view as he blazed his way out of there to his hoverbike. He may not have been to Keith’s house but he knew where it was, or that it wouldn’t be hard to find and everything would play out fine. It was only 1 AM and Shiro felt something building in his stomach that he thought was either butterflies or vomit, it was too late to tell.

The wind whipped around him as he sped through the desert, luckily heading in the right direction, and the cold air should have done wonders to his messy driving, maybe help him focus a little better but that was a lost cause. After missing 3 cacti and proving to himself his piloting skills were pretty good even when he was blasted, he flew to a halting stop when he saw a tiny little.. Shack. A shack in the distance, that surely must be Keith’s place, this was always the direction he left off in and Shiro’s amazingly drunken sleuthing skills deducted that this must be it.

It would’ve been almost completely dark save for the light of the moon and stars, and the light illuminating from the little shack. He was actually pretty pleased that Keith was still up, he shouldn’t be at all but he is at this very moment. And little did he know, Keith had heard him coming, or well, he heard someone coming, and probably hadn’t pieced together it was Shiro, since it was 1 AM and Shiro hadn’t been to his place before. But much to Keith’s surprise as he sat on the front little steps of his shack, a blunt in hand, his eyes widened as he realized it was Shiro who was fast approaching, stopping almost inside his shack, his poor little shack.

Shiro would have squealed to a stop, had the bike actually even had wheels on it, but it did not so he just whipped up a lot of dust in Keith’s face and his own. They were both quiet as Shiro waited for the dust to settle, kinda watching Keith with big ol eyes, and Keith with equally as big eyes, but his face had become bright red immediately, cheeks puffing up in defense as he decided not to wait for the dust to settle, casually chucking the blunt he had into the desert before Shiro saw it, even though he probably had already.

“SH-SHIRO...What are you doing here?? How did you even find me?!” Shiro jumped as he snapped out of just standing there like a fool for a few moments too long, trying to figure out what to really say.. To apologize? To say thank you? To ask him what he was smoking? Couldn’t say that last one is as important since he’s blasted drunk anyway.

“Are you drunk..? What happened?” Keith was absolutely full of questions, rightfully so, though, Shiro thought, trying to find an answer that actually made since.

“Well, I remembered that I was supposed to do more lessons with you tomorrow.. But something happened and I got a little distracted and wanted to let you know I’m sorry for not making it.” Shiro think that sounded right, scratching his head and looking down at Keith, who was more surprised and really cute looking bathed in the moonlight. Shiro caught himself staring again as Keith answered.

“Ugh.. What’s that smell, are you drunk? What the fuck Shiro I didn’t know you drank. What did seriously happen?” Keith stood up, mind wracked on what it could be. Instantly, he probably figured it was Adam, that selfish bastard. But Keith wouldn’t say it aloud, it’d be best to let Shiro say it himself. Though Keith did have an inkling that they’d broken up and not to be selfish himself but he really hoped so, all he wanted was Shiro to himself. Even now while Shiro was blasted drunk he was really hot, his jacket was hanging from his shoulders and his face was covered in sweat, bangs stuck to his forehead, sort of leaning on his hoverbike now, looking like he was thinking of an answer.

Shiro looked over to Keith again who was sitting with his hands crossed on his lap not to casually but Shiro just nodded and even though keith had basically called him gross he laughed and felt some of the stress he was feeling fade away.

“Yeah I am.. Being home alone after Adam basically kicked me out was not doing me any good. Were you smoking? Why did you throw it away..?” Done leaning on his vehicle, he walks over to Keith in drops onto the steps beside him, letting out a relieved sigh. It wasn’t soft at all but the ride there was pretty bumpy. And Keith looked really good and even though it made no sense to be there Shiro was feeling really good about making the decision to come out here.

Keith tried to will his boner away as he answered, hips shifted away from Shiro which would have made it more obvious to Shiro if he was sober. “Uh.. It was a blunt but I had only just started it.. And it’s gone now so I guess I have to go make another since I don’t know where I threw it.” And with that he immediately stood up and turned to the shack so Shiro couldn’t see the tent in his pants he basically had under control now.

“Hmm, I’ll come help you.” Shiro stood up and followed him, where Keith was already pressed against the table, bent over and rolling another blunt for them to share. Shiro leaned over his shoulder, watching him. “Someone’s done this more than a few times.” He made a small noise, resembling a laugh under his breath, Keith tensed slightly, feeling Shiro so close to him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, old timer.” Keith snickered, picking up the finished product when he was done, turning to show Shiro, now having his previous problem gone for now, even though Shiro was getting extremely close again as he walked over to take and inspect Keith’s work.

“Not bad, light ‘er up, Keith.” Finding the nearest seat, Shiro fell onto Keith’s couch, which was probably also his bed, which is a though Shiro would’ve had if he was sober enough to think about it. Either way, Keith dropped down next to him, lighting the little thing and pondering how to bring up something that was really on his mind. And doing it while Shiro was drunk on his couch was probably the best time, since Shiro was going to be on his way to space again in the next few weeks.

“Shiro…” Keith managed to get out after a few seconds, trying to break the silence again as he lit the blunt and waited another second before taking a drag. Now, he was a little nervous again, trying to figure out how to word his coming question without making Shiro feel worse about what was going on. Shiro waited until Keith finished his drag and then delicately took it from Keith’s hand, watching their hands brush against each other with a great deal of interest.

“Hmm..?”

“So.. you and Adam are….?” Keith bit his lip, hoping he didn’t sound hopeful or expectant. Just curious, face flaring up again from how gently Shiro has touched his hand. Shiro didn’t really seem to flinch when the question was asked, maybe his mind was elsewhere when Keith asked.

“Broke up, yeah. Completely. He said he wouldn’t be waitin’ for me when I came back from space but he wasn’t even waiting when i had to pack my things to leave.” Shiro held the blunt to his lips for a minute before he even did anything, letting the smoke escape from between his lips slowly, the cloud hung still in the air between them before fading, like a metaphor for the tension that was created. Keith wanted to say he was sorry, and that he felt bad, but that was the last thing Shiro ever wanted to hear. Was someone feeling bad for him.

They sat there in silence for a while, passing the blunt back and forth and letting the effects of the weed hit them both. Shiro felt his head swirling, but it felt good, he looks over at Keith who also was feeling the effects finally, looking over to Shiro with big, hopeful eyes as he sputtered out what he wanted to say after so long.

“Shiro I’ve had.. This biggest fucking crush on you for so long but I could never say anything because you were with Adam, and I was fucking…. Not 18 yet also, that was also a problem.” He shut up after that,hoarding the blunt and getting it all out before he remembered that these are all things he shouldn’t say. Shiro didn’t.. Respond at first, letting the words hang as he thought about it. Instead of saying anything he reaches for Keith’s wrist that was holding the blunt to his mouth, and gently pulled it away.

Shiro then turned to face him and tilted his head, leaning in and pressing his lips gently against Keith’s.


	2. Chapter 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their kiss, Shiro and Keith share some weed, some wild stuff happens and they don't talk to each other for awhile. When they do, it's the day Shiro's due to leave, its almost too late to say anything but they manage to do a lot more than talk when they meet in the men's bathroom alone.

Okay. Maybe the weed hadn’t set in right away for Shiro but now his mind was swirling but everything around him felt like it was in slow motion from the moment he kissed Keith. Shiro didn’t have to say anything after that really, Keith leaned against him, turning and holding the blunt away with one hand so as not to drop it, and sighed as he eagerly returned the kiss that Shiro so kindly initiated. It was very clumsy, probably Keith’s first kiss, to Shiro’s knowledge.

Their noses bumped a few times awkwardly before Shiro pulled away, grinning and moving to kiss Keith’s jaw a few times, hands sliding down to his waist to pull him closer. Keith, to Shiro’s surprise, either actually had an idea of what to do, or was good at faking it. Crawling over to sit on Shiro’s lap, he took the now mostly gone blunt and twisted the end against the wall of his shack, behind the couch, and let the dead bud fall somewhere on the floor below them. Maybe after this was over, Keith would look at the burn mark in the wall and remember this later.

Shiro gladly accepted Keith onto his lap, closing his eyes for a moment, he kisses his way down Keith’s neck, to his barely exposed collarbone. The cloudiness in his head didn’t let him think of asking before he let out a warm breath against Keith’s skin, and brought his mouth down to suck on the skin by his collarbone he’d exposed more to make a mark. Keith sucked in through his teeth, normally he wasn’t this sensitive but god he’s high and has been in love with Shiro for years, why now of all times does the man want finally give him what he wants.. “Keith..” Even the way Shiro whispered his name, voice low and gravelly as he made his way back up Keith’s neck, it had him crumbling against the other, overstimulated, he let out a straight up moan.

Now, lucky for Keith, he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants since he’d been home alone and would’ve been going to sleep soon if not for his late night visitor. He had gotten hard again, noticeably so through his pants, and he was too into it to be embarrassed for getting hard so easily. Shiro was unfortunately wearing his regular work pants, which were much more limiting, though he was still getting into things, grinning against Keith’s lips as he felt something starting to poke at his stomach.

“Tsk tsk, Keith, already?” Shiro teased, hands gripped firmly around Keith’s thighs, he squeezed and massaged him roughly, not wanting to give Keith any release. Of course that didn’t stop the other from trying, ducking his head down to push Shiro’s jacket away from his chest to leave a mark of his own, and also desperately rolling his hips down against the other’s in a sorry attempt to help himself where Shiro was only teasing. Which got a pretty good reaction out of the other, though he was quietly hoping for more, Shiro only groaned. It wasn’t fair for Keith to tease him like this, on top of him, all hot and bothered.

“Sh-Shiro please I want more.. I need more of you.. Needed this for a l-long time..” Keith has an arm shamelessly wrapped around Shiro’s neck, hiding his face against the other’s skin as he reaches his free hand down to Shiro’s pants to try and open them up, he was clumsy, breath erratic. Though, Shiro could barely focus now, finding it hard to keep himself hard. He used one hand to thread through Keith’s beautiful long black hair, pulling him away from his neck to look at him, other hand reaching to stop Keith’s hand, which managed to undo his pants, though he was at least still restricted to his boxers. “N-Not so fast, Keith.. I want to, but we should go slower.” 

They kissed again, albeit a slower this time. It was still sloppy as one forced their tongue in the other’s mouth, and while Keith tried to restrain himself, it wasn’t long before he was shamelessly rubbing the tent in his pants against Shiro’s hips, digging his nails into Shiro’s shoulder, which resulted in Shiro biting down on Keith’s lower lip. Keith moaned more, an extremely noticeable wet spot in the front of his pants grew, he tried to pace himself though, slowing from rutting his hips to using long, flowing movements, whining softly against Shiro’s mouth.

It didn’t take much longer than a few minutes of this for Keith to come in his pants, sobbing as Shiro left another bite on his neck, and jerked his hips up a few times, before he stopped to let Keith ride out his orgasm. The front of Keith’s pants were completely soiled, Shiro’s were mostly stained from Keith’s pants rubbing against his, as Shiro couldn’t focus enough to keep a boner, even if he did want more, he was glad Keith was satisfied.

“Hah… Shiro… I know you’re like.. Fuckin’ wasted but I’m glad you came.. I mean I’m the one who came but I’m glad you’re here..” Keith mused, running his hands thoughtfully over Shiro, laughing to himself stupidly for having been so unphased by having his biggest crush come over to his place at an unreasonable hour. “‘M glad I came here too.. Even though I have to leave soon.. I’m sorry Keith.. I probably shouldn’t have done this..” Shiro leaned into Keith’s touch when his hand went to his cheek. Keith shook his head, “You have to go, for you. I know you’ll do good, I will be waiting here for you to get back..”

That.. Struck a chord with Shiro, in a good way- It felt really good, actually. Shiro took Keith’s face between his hands and gave him another much more gentle kiss. It wasn’t nearly as sloppy or rough as the other’s had been.. It was soft, and greatful. Shiro knew he could count on Keith.

Day of the Mission

Shiro had more on his mind than he knew what to do with. Constant visions of what he could barely remember filled his thoughts in the weeks that followed his drunken incident, along with the worst hangover and panic that he’d felt in a long time. That night after they’d past out for a few hours Shiro had woken to Keith snuggled up to him, at an awkward angle on the couch. He’d managed to sneak back early enough with Keith wash separately and go about their business, not really talking for the rest of the time between then and today.

“Shiro, are you with us? You seem spaced out.. Having second thoughts?” The person talking to Shiro rose a brow, it was one of his superiors, one of which wasn’t supporting the mission, of course.

 

“I’m fine, Sir. Of course I don’t have second thoughts. It’s.. other things I’m worried about.” Trying to keep it vague, he didn’t make eye contact as they made there way down the hall. He was leaving hours from now, and had been packed the night before. Normally Shiro would dress as strictly to the uniform as possible, but he was trying to relax, top few buttons of his jacket undone, sleeves rolled up. Even though he’d been only sort of nervously avoiding Keith, still unsure what he’d say now that he was sober, and going to space, it was all he could think about, he wanted to see him again, and really confirm how he felt to Keith. But he had no idea where Keith was.

“Ah..” His superior sighed, “I heard what happened between you and Adam, I’m sorry. Maybe he’ll change his mind when you come back. Sometimes some time away helps.” Shiro wasn’t so sure, he had been forced back to his own apartment.

“It’s ok, Sir.. I’d rather only talk about the mission now.” But, that was when he saw Keith sneaking through the halls, walking towards Shiro’s direction, catching his eye for a second before slipping into the bathroom. Shiro cursed under his breath, what was he doing here? “If you would excuse me, I have to step into the restroom, I will catch up with you in the conference room.”

The supervisor sent him off, telling him to hurry, but Shiro wasted no time veering off to the side. He quickly opened the door, not seeing Keith, but seeing a closed bathroom stall. Only one, he let out a relieved sigh, glad there was no risk of anyone hearing, the halls outside were empty other than him and his supervisor who were out there before. For now, he turned to the occupied stall, stopping in front of the door, knocking once and waiting for a reply.

“Uh.. Occupied?” Keith didn’t even try to hide his voice, but sounded offended that someone was knocking on his bathroom stall. As if Shiro hadn’t just caught him snooping in the exact wrong side of the Garrison. “Keith, I know it’s you in there. Come out, please.” Shiro was rubbing his temple, not because Keith was here, but because he was glad he was here. He shouldn’t be here, he’d be done for if he was seen with a student.. And on the day he was due to head out for his mission? Big risk.

But after a few moments, Keith meekly peeked out between the bathroom stalls, looking up at Shiro. “Oh.. What a coincidence seeing you here… Hah.” Keith opened the stall all the way, he was just standing there, trying to figure out what to say. But in all honesty, Shiro looked the same way he had the day Keith had found out about all this. Jacket front open at the top, sleeves rolled up, it was.. Really good looking, actually.

“You were sneaking around, were you looking for me? Why didn’t you just come talk to me?” Kind of hypocritical coming from the person who also hadn’t been able to face him again after that night. “I wanted to see you off for your mission, actually. But you seemed like you didn’t want to see me again.” Ow, that wasn’t true in the slightest, though it was completely obvious why.

“I’ve.. Wanted nothing more than to see you, but I didn’t know what to say, and I knew I had to leave so I didn’t want you worrying. You really shouldn’t ever worry about me.”

“I’m not Adam! Don’t think I pity you or don’t think you can do something. Or would leave because you were going to be gone for awhile.” Keith huffed, it seemed like he was puffing up as he got in Shiro’s face about it. “You’re right.. I’m sorry. But, as it stands right now, I still can’t be seen with a student, not as I’m about to leave. I think they’d kill me on the spot.”

“So then don’t let them see. I’m the only one who needs to see you right now. Can we please go back to where we left off, but sober this time? I want to give you a.. Proper send off.” Something must have made Keith way more mouthy than he was before, coming up to Shiro and just basically asking Shiro to touch him again. Shiro froze, the chance to get caught was high but it only seemed to excite him more, complying as Keith wrapped his arms up around Shiro’s neck to kiss him. Shiro’s body responded so much better now, not even trying to counter or respond to Keith’s snide comment, but instead indulging him.

Kissing quickly turned to sloppy making out, and Shiro leaning Keith against the wall, pressing his thigh between Keith’s legs. “Keith… we have to be quick. They’re going to wonder where I am. And you can’t get my suit dirty..” Though he didn’t look like he was about to leave anywhere, Shiro instead was digging himself deeper into the hole that was trying not to get caught in here with Keith. Though Keith too knew he’d have to be able to leave here and not look like a complete mess.

“Then we’ll just have to make sure not to make a mess. But it sounds like you want to do more than kiss, hrk- You can’t keep your hands off me..” Keith’s body was already responding to Shiro’s thigh between his legs, and a hand reached down eagerly between them, Shiro groping Keith’s now hard dick between his legs, too impatient to ask him to remove any clothes. He was hard too, thinking about the things he wanted to do with Keith, firstly wanting to fill his mouth to keep him from talking too much more than he already had. That same mouth that had gotten him into trouble so many times.. It’d be put to good use sucking Shiro’s cock. Unable to get that image out of his head, he removed his leg from between Keith and instead grabbed his shoulders to push him to his knees, looking down smugly at him.

“Is it too much too ask, to have you put your mouth to use instead of talking?” Shiro huffed, only having enough patience to pull his pant zipper down and pull his stiff dick from between the folds of his boxers, gripping the thick of it, and leaning his head against the wall above Keith, pushing the tip against his cheek. Keith would’ve been too proud to stay quiet had it been anyone other than Shiro, who promptly felt his face get beat red, squeezing his knees together to ignore the throbbing in his pants for a moment. The instant Keith went to open his mouth, he felt the weight of Shiro’s impressive dick set on his tongue, pushing its way inside. He gladly accepted it, using his tongue and spit to make it more slick, also leaning back against the wall for support.

“Ah.. Keith. Good.. Be careful with your teeth, okay?” Shiro ran a hand gently through his hair, urging him to continue, and doing his best to keep his hips still. It was hard to concentrate when all he could see was the image of Keith on the floor in front of him, mouth full of his dick, eyes lit up and determined like it was his job.

Keith took a second to get accustomed to the size, and after it was slicked with a mix of spit and pre cum, he hollowed his cheeks the best he could, and began to move his head. It wasn’t the most thorough technique, but it really did exactly what it needed to, causing Shiro to bend forward, running a hand through Keith’s hair, pushing his head, desperate for him to take as much as possible. It would be the only real release he’d get for a long time. And of course Keith complied, squeezing his eyes shut and taking as much of Shiro as he could, bobbing his head, and tucking some of his long hair behind his ears.

It really didn’t take long for Shiro to feel the oncoming heat of orgasm to pool into his gut. Sweat lined his brow from the friction and being restricted to his full clothes- Shiro groaned, taking a fistfull of Keith’s hair and pulling his head back, so he could more easily look him in the eye while Keith had to focus more, practically gagging on his cock as Shiro slowly rocked his hips, holding Keith still. “Let me know.. If it’s t-too much.” Keith said nothing, it was more than ok. He used this hands to hold Shiro’s hips, sweat forming on his neck and forehead too. More pre cum had leaked and it was only moments before Shiro could be seen letting out a gravelly moan, cum unloading in Keith’s mouth in a few rhythmic spurts. Keith swallowed most of it, though some of it leaked from the corners of his mouth as Shiro began to relax, pulling away from Keith’s mouth.

“God..” Shiro’s face was red, looking down at Keith who sat on his knees before him. He freed his hand from Keith’s hair, wiping the corners of his mouth with his thumb. “Keith.. Let me help you too.. I can still see your boner from here.” Shiro managed to wipe the cum on his pants, it wasn’t enough to leave a noticeable stain for now, so he pushed his dick back in his pants and knelt in front of Keith. “Please hurry.. I’m dying for you to touch me. If I had it my way I’d beg you to do more than jerk me off.” Keith rose slightly, standing on his knees now instead of sitting.

The way Keith was basically already begging made Shiro hot, he gulped, gripping Keith by the waist to undo his pants enough to pull them down just enough for his dick to pop out and lay against his stomach, and his ass to hang out just above the top hem as well. “If we had more time I’d take care of you so much more..”

Shiro leaned in and kissed him, pressing him to the wall behind them again, Shiro used his now free again hand to take Keith’s dick in his hand, causing Keith to whimper against his lips. For a moment, Shiro swore he heard footsteps outside the bathroom door, but they quickly disappeared and the pounding in his chest faded, allowing him to focus again on Keith. With one hand around his dick, Keith used the wall as leverage to fuck himself on Shiro’s palm, which was firmly wrapped around him, what really caught his attention was when Shiro pulled away from the kiss to pry to fingers into his mouth, “Suck.” Was all Shiro demanded, a small, polite smile on his face. How was he able to keep such a straight face when asking something so dirty? Keith did as asked, as Shiro gathered as much saliva as he could, pulling away once he was satisfied with Keith’s work. And that sweet face held as Keith was asked to spread his legs some, going as far as he could with his pants around his knees restricting him, those slicked fingers teased at his ass, overwhelming him with sensitivity in combination with also being jerked off at the same time. Shiro kissed him again, not keeping his chest as close to Keith, knowing that as Keith sobbed against his lips that he was due to come again, before Shiro even got to explore inside of Keith with his fingers.

After just a few moments of this, Keith cried, rather loudly which made Shiro nervous, hoping no one had heard as Keith spurted out a few ribbons onto Shiro’s hand, thankfully missing Shiro’s jacket or pants, just barely, and landing on the floor and Keith’s shirt. “Oh, Keith, you’re too good. Look how much you came for me..” Shiro pulled his hands away from the other, leaning in to kiss him as gently as he could muster, laughing at the absolute bliss that radiated from Keith, who was slumped over on the floor against the wall.

“Shiro.. Can you help me clean up, please? Mine was way messier, no fair.”

Shiro laughed again, of course he helped Keith clean up, and afterwards Keith leaned on Shiro for support, taking in the silence of the bathroom. “I’ll.. definitely be here waiting for you, Shiro. Even if we don’t get to do stuff like this, I will wait, and I won't even think about anyone else.” Keith was hugging Shiro, Shiro held him silently in his arms, thinking about his reply, and how grateful he was for Keith being the way he was.

“Keith.. No matter what happens, I’m glad. I’m grateful for the time I’ve gotten to spend with you.” He kissed the top of Keith’s head, and as he saw the time on his watch from the corner of his eye, his heart skipped a beat, he’d almost forgotten all about the time. “Keith.. I have to go, they’ll be looking for me soon, I’ll see you again, right?”

Instead of waiting for an answer, Shiro leaned down to steal one last kiss from Keith before running out of the bathroom, Keith was left with a wild red expression on his face, processing all that had happened. That was their first last kiss. The last kiss for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuhhhh well this is the end of the beginning, one last thing before they separate for the mission.. next time well catch up the next time they see each other, possibly when shiro crash lands on earth? dunno.. theres a lot of people around, will keith get what he was promised? :-)


End file.
